Unity of two orders
by ShinigamiNoKitsune129
Summary: Naruto becomes a leader of a new order but must first face challenges to reach this leadership and bring peace to the world. MEGA crossover. Konoha council bash, Danzo and Kabuto become Naruto allies, godlike Naruto, Naruto kills, has a harem, gets a family, and makes his own, and MORE. Give me ideas on how to make my fics better if you please. R&R. NO YAOI!
1. The Beggining of a New Legend

**Chapter 1 (The rise of a new order)**

**(A/N: important A/N at the end please read.)**

**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto, AC, FFVII, Hellsing, Bleach, Black Butler**_** all belong to their respective owners. All I own are my OC(s) and plot of the story.**

**(A/N: takes place during the genin exams)**

"Alright, next up, Naruto Uzumaki." Said a man/chunin who had a scar across the bridge of his nose. His hair was tied into a spiky ponytail. He was the few that actually respected as the hero he was that contained the Kyuubi. He knew about the mask Naruto put on to act like an idiot to get attention. He was also the brother figure that Naruto wanted so that someday may be either a jonin or chunin and teach a new generation.

Then a young boy about 12 years old came up. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit that said "I'm here bitches! Kill me! Kill me!" however, he had evaded ANBU, the best of the best in the village, for 5 hours a day when he pulled pranks. Now this "person" is a stamina freak, true. Now because he needs to go to the academy he can only do 5 hours **(not like that you perverts!). **Truth be told, he could last 1 week without food but 50 days if he has food **(like stealing) **and still have energy to run around Konoha 12 times on his last day while evading every ninja rank except the Hokage and the sanin combined. This is Naruto Uzumaki, the jailer of the Kyuubi **,Kurama**.

Once Naruto went in the testing room with Iruka there was another chunin who was known as Mizuki

"Ah… Naruto, please perform 3 bunshin, henge, and substitution." Mizuki said with an evil glint in his eye knowing that Naruto wouldn't be able to do the bunshin…

Correction, the _normal_ bunshin.

Unfortunately for him, BOTH Naruto and Iruka saw that glint and had a feeling they would play along…

for now…

Naruto had managed both henge, and substitution but failed in the bunshin.

Iruka looked at Naruto with a sad smile on his face but thought of keeping an eye out for Mizuki but for now…

"I'm sorry Naruto but…you fail."

Naruto understood what Iruka meant. When he looked at Iruka's eyes though he saw a warning in them that said _"Naruto be careful around Mizuki. Something's not right here."_ Naruto nodded, *sighed*, and said "I understand Iruka-sensei." Putting on a sad smile as a mask for failing the genin exams again.

_**(later after class)**_

Naruto was sitting down on a swing that hang on a tree right outside the front door of the academy. He could hear people whispering thing like _"Demon", "Monster", "It's good that he failed or else…" "shhh… the law remember."_

"_Shi No Tenshi."_

Suddenly Naruto turned to see who said it but saw no one there but then…

"Ah… Naruto. There you are." Mizuki said as he walked to Naruto's left side.

…

Muziki noticed Naruto didn't hear him and saw that he was looking to the trees behind him. "Ah… Naruto…." …nothing… "NARUTO!"

Naruto turned and looked at Mizuki with an eyebrow raised and said, "Huh? You say something Mizuki-sensei?"

Now usually everything would be normal but… EVERY adult that was there at that time fell to the ground… one adult however who was currently looking on with interest during the conversation while hiding in a tree was crying tears of joy _'Finally! A person I would love to teach."_

_**(somewhere else)**_

A _guy_ wearing a green spandex with orange leg warmers, and a bowl shape haircut suddenly had the urge to do 200 laps around Konoha… _'Kakashi, my eternal rival! My senses tells me that you have found a worthy student! We shall test our students for the flames of youth! MWAHAHAHAHA!' _this man was known as Guy.

Two of his students had the look of horror on their faces while the other…well…

"Yosh! Guy-sensei is burning with the flames of YOUTH!" said a what you may wanna call a younger version of Guy. His name was…

"LEE!" = "GUY-SENSEI!" _**(3x)**_

_**(back to where Naruto is)**_

_**(insert: Mizuki tricks Naruto until he tells him about Kurama)**_

Naruto had a look of shock on his face. All those beatings he received, especially on his birthdays, it all made sense now.

Mizuki was about to throw a shuriken at Iruka for being a _"demon lover" _or so _they_ say. He threw it aiming for Iruka's head.

*CLANG*

A sword blocked the massive shuriken. Now to say Mizuki was surprised would be an understatement. The sword was being held by Naruto who had blue-green glow in his eyes. The sword was a thin 7 feet long katana. It looked like the sword of the "_One Winged Angel of Death" _also known as… Sephiroth. There is however, a diference. It was a mix of crimson and black with a small glow of green which glows and fades every once in awhile.

"If you _think_ that I will let you hurt Iruka-sensei you will know the true meaning of being the _Kyuubi's_ jinchuriki. Iruka-nii-san… it is time…that I drop the mask I wore for so long." Naruto said to Iruka without taking his eyes off Mizuki. Iruka nodded and approved Naruto's choice since he was wondering when he would drop the mask. Naruto, not needing to turn just to see him nod just _flew_ at Mizuki.

"**Kamigami no Ikira!****" (wrath of the gods)**

Suddenly the sky opened up, right above the small clearing in the forest, a bright light appeared in the sky making Naruto go back to where Iruka was while Mizuki fell and sprained his left ankle.

Then the light vanished.

"Naruto!"

Said boy turned around a saw Sarutobi with 2 ANBU squads land behind them.

Sarutobi quickly noticed Mizuki and ordered his ANBU to take him to Ibiki. However, before the ANBU could get to Mizuki they heard a voice.

"Good to be back...what's this? A traitor?"

They all turned to see 5 men, all of them wearing something similar to each other. The 1st was the only one that had no left ring finger and a single hidden blade, the 2nd was the only one that had something like a cape hanging and covering his left arm, the 3rd man was the only one that had a bow & arrow, the 4th was the only one that had _pirate_ pistols.

Now the 5th, was the only one wearing black while the others were clad in white. He had everything they did minus the ones mentioned above.

He was behind the first 4 people and you could say the center as well because if one were to look close enough, one would notice that their formation somehow looked like an arrow pointing to the group of Shinobi. The five of them were known by many names such as **"GOD'S WRATH", "THE HEARTLESS ANGELS", "DEMON HUNTERS", **but the most famous one of all… **"ASSASSINS"**

There was however, something about the 5th that stood out the most. Unlike the hidden blades the other four had, he had them modified into hidden winged blades. There were seals on them because of what they were used for **(the seal on each is the symbol of the ASSASSIN order)**. His sword was a sword that was used during the crusades, a templar sword, it had a red cross on its hilt and on the hand-guard. Instead of throwing knives or arrows he has two 'tatoos' (more like seals) in both his hands that can allow him to summon anything he thinks of (whatever he wants to appear will appear even if it was/will never happen because it [is] happen[ing/ed] in an AU). He wore the traditional AC outfit with a difference, this is the difference: On his back was cape with a crimson cross on it…it was also surrounded by a silver AC symbol.

Respectively, they were Altair, Ezio, Connor, Edward, and the last but not the least was…

Sarutobi looked at the man and swore he saw the image of the Shinigami King behind said man. He could only say one statement. "Angelo Grey…_the _Templar-Assassin." All the ANBU flinched.

"Sarutobi…"

TBC

**A/N 1: this will be a Naruto x harem fic. However, the girls will be up to you to decide but I will decide have the final say.**

**A/N 2: these are the girls I will add to the Harem, you just have to vote but I will only accept those until 2****nd**** chap but I will give you another chance to vote after 2****nd**** chap. The girls are:**

**Sakura – naruto**

**Mebuki – naruto (road to ninja)**

**Victoria – hellsing (ultimate)**

**Tifa – FF7**

**Soifon – bleach**

**Nemu – bleach**

**Isane – bleach**

**Ino – naruto**

**Hanabi – naruto**

**Hana I. – naruto**

**Tayuya – naruto**

**Ryuzetsu – naruto (blood prison)**

**Yugito – naruto**

**Samui – naruto**

**Orihime – bleach**

**A/N 3: I also need pairings for Angelo Grey (my oc). I will base him on some of my real life experience. By the way also vote "yes" if you want me to describe how he looks or "no" for…well…no. His minimal number of pairing should be 7. I already have 5 but I still need your go or no on these girls for my oc but either way I get the final say**

**Here are the girls:**

**Nanao – bleach**

**Unohana – bleach**

**Anko – naruto**

**Yugao – naruto**

**Samui or Yugito – naruto (whoever loses)**

**Mikoto – naruto**

**Kushina – naruto**

**Tsume – naruto**

**Shizune – naruto**

**Integra – hellsing**

**Hannah – black butler**

**Note: Angelo becomes the father figure for naruto. They will have a personal body guard. Alucard (right hand man), and Sephiroth (left hand man) is with naruto while Sebastian (right hand man), and Alexander (left hand man) is with Angelo.**

**Rate, review, subscribe….FUUUUCK! Dammit youtube damn you. Anyway rate, review, and vote. I will do my best to upload fast. Also if you have any ideas please pm me okay? Thank you for your kindness and consideration in reading my first fanfic.**


	2. The Rise and Rebirth

**A/N: from now on I will call this fic Uoto**

**Disclaimer: don't own any of this. All belongs to their respective owners. I only own the storyline, and my OC(s). this goes to all my other chaps from now on.**

**(Last time on Uoto)**

Respectively, they were Altair, Ezio, Connor, Edward, and the last but not the least was…

Sarutobi looked at the man and swore he saw the image of the Shinigami King behind said man. He could only say one statement. "Angelo Grey…_the _Templar-Assassin." All the ANBU flinched.

"Sarutobi…"

**Unity of two Orders**

**(the rebirth of **_**Legends **_**and the rise of the fallen order)**

"Sarutobi…" The man spoke with authority that was strong enough to being fear into even the strongest Kage.

"A-Angelo? How are you alive? Minato said you died after the Third Shinobi War **(TSW)**." Now to say Sarutobi was surprised whould be an understatement. You could see him having mixed emotions seeing the man who _was_ known to have been the _**"Shi No Tenshi"**_ back during the days of the TSW appear before him.

"Ji-san… you know him?" Asked Naruto who was actually…smiling at seeing this man in front of him. He felt connected to this man.

The ANBU, Iruka, Sarutobi… hell even Mizuki looked at Naruto like he was a mad man because he was smiling at _the _Templar-Assassin. This "man" was known for _almost_ creating a hidden village, but said village **(which was nearing completion at that time) **was destroyed during the TSW. After it was destroyed during the war the so called "man" sent his remaining forces to the other villages. He also brought back his ancestors (**including** **Desmond & Lucy). **He had scattered them across all the nations during the war however, due to the fact that Desmond and Lucy were one of the few Assassins left in the world they were in they were sent back knowing that if taken away things would go very wrong and much worse than it was now. Then…with only Altair, Ezio, Connor, and Edward, he sent them to the 4 of the 5 major **(and I quote)** "hidden" villages.

Altair was to be in Suna since the Holy Land was in the desert and gave him the advantage of being able to use his skills from experience.

Ezio was sent to Iwa for being familiar with crowded cities **(like Roma/Rome).**

Connor was sent to Kumo but then had to go to Snow Country because he heard rumors about some sick ass mother fucker who is killing the country and feels that it is his duty as an Assassin to bring back the peace that was once in the country.

Edward was sent to patrol the waters between Wave and Kiri because there were rumors that told of Wave becoming poor from it being very high in the economy before _and_ during the war but 1 month later…well…things had become…deadly to Wave's economy.

Last was Angelo. He went to Konoha to see what the strongest **(more like corrupt)** village in the ninja world was. He liked it as a home soon after. He had also met Kushina, Minato, Kakashi, and Mikoto. He had a crush on both girls but when he found out that Kushina was with Minato he respected it. However, he _also_ found out about Mikoto going into an _arranged _marriage. He saw that she did not like the man she was going to marry but this story is for another time…

The Assassins became known throughout the land. The only secret that was not known was that their **brotherhood** had grown to actually be a force that could take over the world in an instant if they were evil.

Then, three years before Minato married Kushina they vanished. However, two months before they vanished they all met in secret. They had agreed that Minato was indeed ready to be a fully fledged Assassin so they had Minato there with them. Yes Minato was and Assassin. Minato had made it to the brotherhood he would soon call as his own family. He even asked Angelo to take care of Kushina should anything happen to her. He _also_ said that he could marry Kushina if he really wanted to because he saw that the only reason why he was still single was because he wanted Kushina to be happy and to make her happy all he had to do was allow her to be with Minato…even if it hurt him.

When they vanished the world had changed. From the lowest crime like lies to the highest like rape, sexual abuse on children only 4 years old, murders for money, power, and the like have increase like a virus that had covered the world in only 10 days.

While they may have vanished from sight and turned into legend… they were always in the shadows. They heard of the crime-rates increasing at a very fast rate but due to an issue regarding what to do with the brotherhood if it got bigger than the intended size **(not like **_**that**_**)**. The answer was simple. Get some of the brothers into ANBU then have them retire after 5 years of service **(which is ironically a week before they would appear again)** and act as normal villagers while secretly training for a battle they know will come their way. Some though died because of few rebellions that broke out when the war ended.

Now though… as it turns out… the rumors they had heard during the time the vanished had taken a way of going from bad to the worst of the worst.

" Sarutobi… don't tell me… the councils giving you the orders now aren't they?" Angelo said but his voice was different… it sounded like… Sephiroth. He walked forward and stood in front of Naruto… "What is your name?"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"…I see… Altair, Ezio… take this kid and train him. Edward, Connor… get the things needed for young Naruto to train then train him after Altair and Ezio do." He ordered them and they did as he said but Sarutobi Hiruzen stopped them.

"I will only allow you to take Naruto under one condition."

"What would the condition be Jiji? I want to be strong to defend the leaf from people like Mizuki-teme." Naruto asked being curious of as to why the Sandaime Hokage didn't allow Naruto to go just yet.

"That my boy is that you have to come back to the village and be a ninja." Sarutobi said. Naruto lit up at this because he thought that he would never become a ninja.

"Angelo…"

"What is it Altair?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

He was motioned to follow him to discuss what they would do for Naruto's training

**(back with Naruto)**

"Naruto… you take care okay? And become strong for the Sandaime, me, and your other precious people okay?" Iruka told Naruto while patting the boy's head.

"Hai Nii-san." Said a smiling Naruto… if you could call it a smile… it was more like a shit eating grin that looked like it would rip his face in half.

"Oh and Naruto… here… you deserved it." Iruka gave Naruto his "headband" if you will with the village's symbol on a metal plate on a blue cloth. "Make sure you take care of yourself alright Naruto?"

"No need. Naruto will stay here and be a genin as well as grow up to be the hero his father wanted him to be." Angelo said while walking towards them having finished discussing with Altair of how to train Naruto as well as what his father wanted him to be but more on _who_ the father was.

"WHAT?!" All of them said shocked that this "man" knew about Naruto's family but Naruto was shocked because the "man" knew his father.

"Wait! Who is my father?" Naruto was having hope in his eyes of finally being able to know his family.

"Later. First things first…" Angelo looked at Mizuki who was crawling away knowing that if the stories of this "man" were true then he would never be able to live again… he walked up to Mizuki and blocked his path to escaping the former **Shi No Tenshi (Angel of Death)** while kneeling and looked at Mizuki in the eye.

Mizuki looked in fear after meeting the eyes of Angelo Grey. This is when he noticed the _true_ meaning behind the "man's" name. **Angelo Grey **becomes **Angel of the Gray. **Better known as _**the **__**Gray Angel**__**.**_ An angel who was said to be the one who would bring peace and harmony to the world but worked in the shadows to serve the light. He worshiped a being known as the Holy Trinity who is said to be his God.

"What is your name traitor?"

"M-M-Mizuki s-s-sir. *gulp*"

"Very well that Mizuki I will give you two choices. Number 1: refuse to tell who you're working for and die a _very_ and I mean _very_ slow and painful death and you won't die until you tell me or… Number 2 which would be this: I give a painless death if you tell me ALL you know."

Now usually Mizuki whould never open his mouth to anyone except to that fucked up pedophile snake ass bastard **(Orochimaru)**. However, due the circumstances of being in front of the "man" known to have the power to kill over 5 times more than the 4th hokage… he crumbled. He told him everything from being with Orochi-chan **(yes I will call him Orochi-chan since he's gay)** to Orochi's plan to invade Konoha during the chunin exams when the last Uchiha will join to what Orochi has in mind for the Uchiha.

"I see… then your death will be swift and painless then… be glad that I offered you such mercy Mizuki." Angelo said while putting his hand on Mizuki's head then walked away and said, "Close your eyes Mizuki."

He did as he was told and waited for the death blow.

Angelo raised his right in front of his face, his palm facing to his left. He made it into a fist and then swung it to his right.

The head of Mizuki fell off his body. The cause… thin aluminum wire that had surrounded his head without anyone knowing except the other four Assassin until his head was cut off from his body. Blood sprayed out from both of the body part. The strings **(strings from now on)** retreated back to Angelo's hidden winged blades. They were actually also known as the hidden stringed blades and the name says it all… it's result… Mizuki in his current form, a head detached from its body like a _very_ thin slice of bread that is _very_ straight.

*Clap (3x)*

"Hello there… Danzo…" Angelo greeted him with a smirk.

"Danzo! What are you doing here?" Hiruzen asked him since he was well aware that Danzo still did not stop the Root ANBU program.

"Relax Sarutobi, truth is… the only reason why I never stopped Root was because they are all part of _**the**_ **brotherhood**. I also didn't stop asking for Naruto boy here to be a weapon because it is what his father wanted me to do because he had a feeling that the civilian council may do something that would end the village if I did nothing to make you keep an eye out for the riots being aimed at Naruto." Danzo explained.

"Wait! Who was my father?" Naruto asked getting the attention of everyone.

Danzo told Naruto who his father was as well as his mother. Sarutobi explained why he did not tell Naruto about his family and why his father sealed the Kyuubi in him. Angelo told Naruto of the relation of his father towards the Assassin Brotherhood. He also told Naruto that his father was one of the first to be enlisted in a new brotherhood which at that time was known as **"Kohitsuji"** or **"The Lamb"**. After that, the information sunk in Naruto's mind. He had understood why his father sealed the Kyuubi in him. His father wanted him to be seen as a hero bun instead he was a pariah, a black sheep. He would prove them wrong. He wasn't the Kyuubi. He was Nruto Uzumaki and the son of Konoha's **Red Death** and **the 4****th**** Hokage**.

"Naruto, I want you to train with the four of them during your spare time got that?" Angelo said/asked Naruto.

"Hai Grey-sama." Naruto said while bowing his head and kneeling on his right knee. He looked up to Angelo to see him chuckle at what he said. "I-Is there something wrong Grey-sama?" He asked not getting why Angelo was chuckling.

When he stopped he saw them looked like they had seen a ghost since they never heard of him having any emotion at all **(except for the people in the brotherhood of course)**. "Heh… no… only your father, Minato called me that. Just call me Grey though. I'm not that fond with formalities Naruto." He smiled after saying that

"H-Hai… Grey…" Naruto said since he thought that this was a person he'd have to call master if he were to be in the order this man was in.

"Ezio… teach young Naruto here your language. When you are done I want you along with Altair, Connor, and Edward to teach him all you know. I will teach him the things that I know after you believe he is ready." Angelo said while looking back at them. They looked at him and nodded as he nodded back.

" Well Naruto, it looks like things got more interesting for you" Iruka said to him while looking pleased that Naruto may find family in them. "Oh, and Naruto…" Receiving a "Hmm?" in response he continued. "Make sure you get there in class tomorrow for your team placements okay?"

"Hai Nii-san." He said as he smiled at his brother figure.

*snap*

They turned around to see Angelo had just snapped his fingers... suddenly a strong breeze of wind pass by and soon the forest was fille with the remaining **brotherhood** members. They were all in standard ANBU uniform but without the mask.

"Brothers! Today is the day for us to rise once again! No more hiding! We have allowed **corruption, murder, rape, and abuse to grow for too long! Today my brothers, is the begging… of the end for all evil! GO! Spread the word to our other brothers in **_**Suna, Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, The Land of Snow, and Oto! **_**Prepare them for a battle that will show the world that WE! WE, WILL NO LONGER STAY IN THE DARK AND ALLOW THIS EVIL TO CONTINUE! ****REMEMBER MY BROTHERS!****" **He nods to Ezio and move back.

"**Nothing is true!" **Ezio said.

"**Everything is permitted!" **They responded.

Then Angelo motions for Altair.

"**Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent. Hide in plain sight. Never compromise the Brotherhood. These are our three Tenets." **He said to them as they repeated it with so much conviction it would make Konoha ninjas sound like and annoying fly while theirs would sound like that of a pack of wolves that had 50 members.

Then they all said in unison, **"The Assassins seek to promote peace, but commit murder. The Assassins seek to open the minds of men, but require obedience. The Assassins seek to reveal the dangers of blind faith, yet practice it themselves. These are our three ironies."**

Angelo once again stepped forward. _**"Brothers! **_**The is one that I would like to add…"** seeing them listen he continued, **"United, we stand! Divided, we fall! We are The Lamb!" **He said with his right fist on his chest. The others followed him. When they finished the heard him give a last advice for their mission in reuniting their Brothers. "Bring them together! Tell them… tell them this. For Kumo: Hidden within the clouds is the source of forgiveness. For Iwa: The caves have collapsed, yet we stand strong. For Kiri: The five Brothers are waiting as the Waves of evil doings are growing. For Suna: The four winds have gathered to create a centered cause of freedom. For The Land of Snow: The people who are red are those of evil, those who are white are the shadows of the light. For Oto: The sound of the cries of right and just have been heard. They will trust you then. **Safety and Peace Brothers.**"

"**Safety and Peace."** Then just as the appeared… they vanished to complete the mission given to them by their Grand Master.

"Come Naruto, it is time that we get you the equipment for your training and I know just what to do…" Angelo said with a _very_ sadistic grin that would put Orochi's to shame.

Something told Naruto that he had just entered hell and tried to run but… "Opf.." It seems as though the other didn't allow him to leave until he tried the first day of training in which it would be like ten years since Angelo knew Fuinjutsu that could rival Minato's own… did I forget to mention that Angelo is actually 14 years old even though his height says otherwise.

TBC

**A/N: Thank you for your review zero543. This is a new year gift to all of you that like this fic. I hope that it was good.**

**Next chapter will be about Naruto getting his first girl in the Harem. I will start with Ino since she is the easiest to fit in the story. The next maybe Hana Inuzuka, Sakura or Mebuki Haruno (mother of Sakura). Yeah, yeah, I know I'm wrong so I will just make her Sakura's sister/cousin.**

**I won't put a poll on Mebuki being Sakura's sister/cousin since the other poll is not done yet so just put your answer in the reviews.**

**Note: I will accept reviews that are from non-authors. Your suggestions are very welcome in the reviews as well.**

**Now… all I can say is… Happy New Year people! God bless us all.**


	3. Results of joining the Kohitsuji

**IMPOTANT! :For those who like this fic. I am sorry to tell you, but I have (high) school so don't expect to see this updated often but I will do my best since I may have some camping with my fellow scouts which will also mean that I may have less time to work on these. ALSO, there will be an important A/N when you finish reading this chap to explain a few things.**

**(UOTO)**

**(Teams, respect, emotion, and the result of training)**

**Last time on UOTO:**

Something told Naruto that he had just entered hell and tried to run but… "Opf.." It seems as though the other didn't allow him to leave until he tried the first day of training in which it would be like ten years since Angelo knew Fuinjutsu that could rival Minato's own… did I forget to mention that Angelo is actually 14 years old even though his height says otherwise.

**00000**

**(current time)**

Naruto arrived in his apartment… if you could call it that since there seemed to be spray paint that went across some of the walls with the usual words of "demon", "monster", and a few death threats… the furniture didn't look like someone could sit on them except the bed since the Sandaime asked Jiraya of the Sanin to put a seal on it to make sure Naruto would be able to sleep. However, this night was no ordinary night for our blonde hero. For the past 2 hours he spent his time training with the Assassins for a whole year because of the knowledge Angelo had on Fuinjustsu. It usually took a whole night just to reach one year for a normal person since it would cause to much brain damage to said _normal_ person, but we all know that Naruto is anything but normal.

'Fuck! I knew the training was harsh but I didn't expect it to be _that_ harsh.' Naruto thought as he shivered at the memory of the training he had undergone. Now he was told to sleep since tomorrow was going to be a big day for him.

**(The next day)**

Naruto woke up from one of the best sleeps he ever had. Then again… he was trained in a jutsu that made time slowdown that it took 2 hours to make him feel like he trained for 1 year non-stop **(which was actually quite literal in the jutsu itself).**

After doing the morning rituals Naruto went to change in his usual "KILL ME!" orange jumpsuit. However, when he was about to change someone knocked on his door.

"Hey Naruto! Open up!" Came a voice of a man from the other side. Hearing this Naruto opened the door to see Ezio as well as Angelo on the other side. "Here Naruto. This is the outfit we said we'd get" Angelo said. Naruto received it and said his thanks. However,… when he looked up Angelo had his hood down.

Angelo had spiky silver/gray hair and blue eyes **(think Noctis from FF versus XIII. This time his hair is silver/gray. Since it was close to black Your choice)**. Naruto actually knew that this person had a face practically most girls would fall for since he was told about it in the training he experienced, but seeing it personally was different. He now knows why his fellow Brother hid his face under the hood. He looked at him more carefully and saw what was shown to him by his 4 other Mentors. They showed him pictures of Angelo's ancestor who was actually Noctis Lucis Cealum. They told him that Angelo had his power but his weapons were much, much more that Noctis, if not then they were the same. When he saw him he swore that Angelo would be running around the village trying to get away from his fan girls who would try to… well, rape him **(*shiver* since I'm not much of a perv)**.

"Angelo? You look like your ancestor." Naruto said shocked at seeing him like this. He also took note that Angelo was wearing what Noctis wore when he went to that ball/party thing. The only difference was that his skin was fair and almost on the tan and the black and white rubber shoes** (high-cut**_** rubber/leather **_**army boots but the upper was hidden through his somewhat baggy slacks, the white part is the Assassin's symbol but there were four on each side of the shoe pointing up, down, left, right which made it form a cross)** and he also noticed that he wore black gloves with a crimson red seal on each that said "shadow/darkness" **(your choice)**.

"Put them on Naruto. I'm sure you'll like them. I also added seals on them so that they will repair, and clean themselves, grow with you so you don't have to get new ones. HELL, you can sleep in them if you want to. As a bonus, I also added a seal that will make you smell good even if you don't take a bath. That includes your breath, and if you need go and answer natures calling you don't have to since it practically takes away your needs that are common to man, and I also made sure that it's bulletproof **(the idea came from Darker Than Black)** just like mine." Angelo said to him while smilling.

"Heh… alright I'll try them on." Naruto said as he went back into the room. After 1 minute he came out and Nocti-uh-Angelo smirked. He looked like Genesis but the only difference was that it was all black **(in short: imagine Cloud with whiskers in Genesis's cloths but they're black)** and at the back was and _orange_ symbol of the order. "Hey um… Angelo? Why is it orange?"

"You don't like it? I thought it was your favorite color." He asked/stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Heh, it's not that I don't like it. Truth is… crimson red, and black are a good combo as well."

"Well then, all you have to do is leak some chakra and think of the color you want and what part to change." Angelo said and smirked at seeing Naruto actually have an interest in another color that isn't orange.

So he did and it worked perfectly.

"Oh and by the way Naruto…"

"Hmm?"

"You only have 7 minutes left to get to the academy…"

…

**(Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, Suna, and Oto)**

…

"**NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!"**

Everyone thought one thing. 'By the gods… what did we do to deserve nearly being deafened by the wind…' They would stay frozen in their place for 1 hour.

**(back in Konoha)**

…

Naruto quickly ran towards the academy at full speed and arrived there in less than a second **(literally)**

Ezio nods his head to Angelo since he just came along for the fun and then left

"Well… that confirmed my theory… I hope they can forgive me…" Angelo said, looking at the direction of the academy while scratching his head with a right hand… wait… _a_ right hand… he looked at his right hand and saw that he was holding the right hand of _someone else_… "GAH!" he looked as pale as a ghost.

"Wow Grey-kun… I didn't know that you liked my hand so much. *giggle*" said a _very_ feminine voice

"GAH!" he said as he looked at a woman while still as pale as a ghost.

"*giggle* Angelo-kun are you okay? You look liked you've seen a ghost or something." The woman asked him even though she already knew the reason why he was like.

"I told you not to do that anymore!" He said while pointing an accusing finger at the woman.

"*giggle* Don't you think you're acting a bit childish right now Grey-kun…" The woman asked while still giggling at her friend's antics. The woman had long black hair that formed a "V" which was at her mid-back. She was wearing what Tifa wore in Advent Children but they are white with the exception of the gloves being silver which had the kanji for "light". The shoes were the same as Angelo's but the color was exchanged. Her skin was tan that if Angelo saw her at night with the full moon in the sky he whould only be able to say one word… **(Think people! What would us guys usually say.)**

"Oi! I told you to never call me that since it reminds me of my old name… _Anoi-chan_" **(if you know me **_**personally**_** then you know who this is and know how I changed her name. She is actually one of my crush…es in the real world. Hint: Dracula).**

Hearing this she scowled as well as… growled?

"I told you to never call me that! It sounds more like _Annoy-chan_ than _'A-no-i-chan'_ if you say it fast." She said while pouting. She sighs in the end knowing what she got was just payback.

"*sigh* Well, is there something I should know? You only see me if it is something important."

She nods her head looking serious right now. "Hai, it seems as though… the Templars are on the move. They want to join us… G-G-…"

"*sigh* Fine. I'll allow you to call me Grey… how about… Hei… it's Chinese for "black". That okay? It still sounds similar to my real name." Angelo said seeing that she was so used to calling him by his first **(and real)** name **(which is actually mine but you can just say he isn't me)**.

Anoi nods her head in approval before continuing. "They want to join us Hei. They want to see what we are able to do since _we_ combined the forces of their enemy, the Assassins and their troops who left them to live their own lives." **(which were destroyed during the TSW causing them to join the new order).**

"Let's talk about this later. I want to see what Naruto can do… I also want him with us to discuss this with him so that he may understand the way we do things in our order… even though it is practically the same." Angelo says while walking towards the window with his hands behind his back.

"*sigh* Hei…" she walked over to him and took out a pair of glasses that had a thin-pink-rim around the rectangular glass so as to not let it fall off. "Can you give me another name as well since I can call you 'Hei' you should be able to call me some other name then…"

He nods and walks away. He suddenly holds out his hand and says, "Let us check on Naruto… Misaki-chan." He said this with a smile.

Seeing the act…**(t)**ion he did made her brighten. She took the hand with a smile.

They then disappeared to go and see what Naruto was up to now.

**(with Naruto)**

He was mumbling curses when he got there since he found out that he _was_ in a genjutsu that made it looke like it was already high noon. Truth is he woke up at 4, finished his rituals by 4:30, finished talking with Angelo at 4:59 and 59 seconds, and reached the academy at exactly 5:00 a.m. _sharp_. He then decided to get some rest since he believed that this was Angelo's way of testing his speed since the training. He also wanted to see the look his classmates would give him when they would see him there. 'Heh, Angelo… you sure do know how to help me in thinking of ways to make the best traps, strategies, and more if need be. However, you also helped me out today since I can consider this a prank towards my classmates. Heh, I can't wait to see their faces when they figure out I'm here. But now… I have to rest. I have a feeling that they changed the schedule of the survival test today… oh well… let's just see what will happen *grin*' Naruto thought then fell asleep on the middle table. He then fell into dream land… or better yet… his mind…

**(Naruto's mind scape/ NMS)**

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was in a sewer that had pipes on the ceilings and the walls. He then heard a growl, and… as if he was being called by it… he moved towards it.

He then arrived at a room with a large cage that stood 100 feet high, and 80 feet wide. On the cage was a seal in the middle that said… well… "seal".

He walked towards the bars of the cage when he had the sudden urge to jump back but he held his ground. After that two eye **(one pair obviously)** opened up and looked at him. Naruto just walked towards the cage and then… like a burst of lightning and the winds of a super typhoon **(like Yolanda)** combined he reach the seal tag and was about to take it off when a hand held his hand so as to not set the beast inside free.

"Naruto?" Asked the man who grabbed Naruto's hand.

Naruto grinned at the man. "Hello… tou-san."

The man, Naruto's father, was also the Forth Hokage. He is Minato Namikaze

"Naruto forgive me… I had" He was silenced by Naruto when Naruto suddenly ripped the seal.

A loud roar came out of the cage and the said cage's gate flew open. The Kyuubi move in to kill both people when suddenly golden chains wrapped around him.

"*sigh* Finally! The family is together…" said a feminine voice behind Minato.

"K-K-Kushina-chan! Ah… um… ah… I can explain?" Minato said a little nervous at seeing his wife.

"Hey there Kaa-san!" Naruto waved at them with a smile.

"Naruto?" they said in unison since it was only now that they noticed his appearance.

"Naruto… _they_ took you in. Didn't they?" Minato asked **(more like stated)** him.

"Yup! I never knew you were so cool tou-san!"

Minato laughed hearing his son say that.

Kushina sweatdropped at their antics.

"**Well now, since the family is here how about I introduce myself."** Kyuubi said with a shit-eat-grin on his face. Suddenly, white light enveloped the room. **"I am Kurama, but I am better known as.."** suddenly a man clad in black _flew_ down with two black angelic wings.

"N-N-N-Noctis?" Both Naruto and Minato stuttered at the same time.

"It is good to see you… Old man."

"Same as always eh? Grey-boy."

They turned around to see Angelo behind them with silver/gray angelic wings.

"As much as I love to stay and chat… we should continue this next time since the whole class of Naruto is already there and Iruka is just waiting outside for you to wake up Naruto." Angelo said to them and they understood that they could always have a next time… except for….

"Oi! Our chakra will fade soon." Minato said feeling sad that they won't be able to see his son again.

"Heh, don't worry tou-san. It's my world remember and I say that you will never lose chakra." Naruto said as he looked at both his parents when they sighed from relief that their son thought quickly, but Minato had thought of something else as well.

'Damn Grey! I didn't know that you taught Naruto about the stuff that he can control in his mind. I thought you would get soft since he was my son. *sigh* I'm just happy you didn't, but…' Minato looked at Kushina who was blushing at Angelo Grey. 'It seems as though you have stolen Kushina's heart. If she is Edo-tensei'd then she can live and I expect you take care of her since I already put a seal on her that, if anyone should Edo-tensei her they can't control her and she will live on even when the jutsu is undone and live a normal human life… sort of… and I can't be summoned since I already gave my soul to the Shinigami.'

"Well Naruto, we have to go, come." Angelo said as he vanished from Naruto's mind. Said boy followed.

**(real world)**

Naruto looked up to see his classmates gossiping about him of things like "why is the failure here" and other shit similar to that.

Iruka chose this moment to enter **(more like being told by Angelo that Naruto is awake)**. The class was, as loud as always. Then, when one of the students, a pink haired banshee, noticed Iruka she asked… "IRUKA-SENSEI! WHY THE HELL IS NARUTO-BAKA HERE!" more like screeched. Naruto had to cover his ears so that they wouldn't bleed.

"Sakura… Naruto is here because he helped stopped Mizuki getting the forbidden scroll and has mastered the Kage-bunshin." Iruka answered her and covered his ears as well as Naruto _again._

"WHAT?! ONLY SASUKE-KUN SHOULD BE ABLE TO DO THAT! NOT NARUTO-BAKA!" Suddenly KI shot out from Naruto. **(oh gee, what a surpise…NOT!)**

Naruto's eyes turned out the same but with the exception of slits.

"I've had enough Sakura-meinu" **(Google translate said it meant "bitch" in Japanese)** Naruto said angry at her, the one he had a crush on, the one he made friends with since he was five, she was also the one that gave Naruto his first kiss but was brain washed by her grandmother into liking Sasuke.

Sakura never expected Naruto to act like this. He was always so cheerful, so happy, and so… cool? She was shocked. She actually thought that Naruto was cool. Suddenly she screamed, holding her head in pain she looked at Naruto with admiration in her eyes. She _was meant to believe_ that Sasuke would like her. She then remembered that her grandmother would always tell her to stay away from Naruto. Then it hit her. Her grandmother made her hate Naruto, _her own_ grandmother, the one person besides her mother who she trusted, made her hate her _first_ friend.

No matter how much he wanted to stay away he still cared for her even though she hated him, 'I guess Grey was right. Someone did put a genjutsu in her… *sigh* troublesome. WAIT! Did I just use Shikamaru's…'

'Damn you Naruto! Now we have a mental connection because you actually thought something was troublesome. Troublesome kid' Shikamaru lazily thought.

'I HEARD THAT!' Naruto said/shouted in his head.

'*sigh* Troublesome…' Shikamaru thought again.

Naruto ignored him this time since Sakura fell on her knees panting. He looked at her before he noticed some thread connected to her head. He put his index finger on her head and then she fell in to his arms limp. "Iruka-sensei, we need to inform the Hokage about this." He said while making the others wonder why the Hokage needed to know that a girl fainted.

"No need." Said a voice that sounded familiar to Naruto… very familiar.

A man in white came in with the Hokage right behind him.

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze" Naruto smirked. "You always know when to stop by don't you?"

"It doesn't matter… Naruto… I'm sorry but… Altair is dead. They're on the move… not the new ones who want to join us but the older ones." He said in a sad tone.

"I see… when is the burial…" Naruto asked him though he knew he would regret it.

"Tomorrow night…"

"…" Naruto did not respond to his Brother. For you see **(since this is fiction)** his birthday was tomorrow, the day he would usually get beatings, and the day he always hated. Now he had a new reason to hate it. Reason, simple: one of his Mentors/Brothers died and this was the only other/second chance his Mentor had in life.

"Naruto bring Sakura to the clinic will you…" Sarutobi said hopping this would get this off his mind.

"No need" A voice said then Angelo came in the room via shunshin. He then took Sakurato the clinic via same way he got in.

"W-W-Wha- He looked just like Sasuke but HOTTER!" All the girls said/screamed/screeched in unison.

"**I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT SAS-GAY ASS MOTHER FUCKER YOU HEAR ME?! NOTHING! THAT IS AN INSULT TO MY ANCESTORS YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING FAN-GIRLS! YOU SHOULD EVER BECOME KONOICHI BECAUSE YOU GIVE THEM A BAD NAME!"** Angelo shouted while going to the training grounds, via rooftops, after dropping Sakura in the clinic.

When they moved back to their seats to think about what Angelo said a guy tripped Ino making her fall so that he would make her his and make her believe he saved the day, but Naruto move faster than he did catching Ino but then because he lost his balance he fell backwards with Ino falling towards him face first…

SMACK!

Their lips connected which ment that Ino was _blushing _a deep red _and_ felt amazed at herself for the fact that she felt contented with Naruto kissing her. Naruto on the other hand, while not blushing on the outside was indeed blushing on the inside.

'I have to thank all of them including Altair in the funeral tomorrow for being able to hide my emotions but… DAMN! I didn't think she was this… cute?' Naruto thought since he could also feel her…_ assets_ pressed against his chest. He had to admit, she was well developed for her age… besides Hinata of course but he didn't need to know that… _for now_.

*cough* *cough*

They turned to see Sarutobi grinning, Iruka smirking, and their classmates were… shocked and/or smiling/grining/smirking?

"Alright love birds, that's enough. As I said, team 1, **(blah blah blah blah blah…" **

'Oh my… I-I-I never thought my first kiss would be with Naruto…" Ino thought while _still_ blushing out of amazement. She also noticed that she didn't hate Naruto for it. 'Wait! What?! I'm supposed to love Sasuke, but… AH! What the hell is wrong with me?!' In short, Ino was inwardly panicking because she is confused of as to who she should pick since she realized only now that Naruto _is_ kinder than Sasuke.

"team 7, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Iruka stated.

'Great, just great, I'm stuck with my crush who I now question my loyalty, who is also a pink haired banshee. A dumb blonde who hates her and would make it impossible for teamwork and I'm quite sure that my sensei will be the one who would try… keyword, _try_ to stop that _if _we pass. *sigh* In short… I'm screwed *sigh*' Naruto thought. However, even if they did somehow manage to pass he wouldn't know what would happen to him since there are two girls in his team, he's the only guy in his team who _is_ actually a genin since his sensei is a guy. 'Well I guess that with the result of the training they gave me… I could probably take on the three Sannin at the same time with the speed my fellow Brethren and I have since not even the Uchiha clan can copy or follow me.' Naruto thought. Then he just noticed something… "Hey wait a minute… why is it that Sasuke never reacted to Grey-san's comment about him being gay?" Naruto thought out loud will biting his thumb nail **(think of L in DeathNote).** Then he realized that everyone was looking at Sasuke because they heard him… so he also looked at Sasuke for an explaination.

"GYA- uh, uh ,uh, um, well truth is…" *POOF* out of the smoke came a female Sasuke who is actually… "I'm Sasuki."

…

"**NANI?!"**

TBC

**A/N: Ok now, the Uchiha clan has not **_**yet**_** been exterminated. This is for Mikoto to be with my OC (yes it is final), Angelo Grey (also known as Hei), and Sasuki (female Sasuke ****but**** I plan to make her Sasuke's twin sister) to be with Naruto.**

**NEXT: for the person who made the review with one word which is "crap". I don't give a fuck! But I did say that you could and still CAN give me ideas so that I won't disappoint you guys, but if you make more of those reviews then it doesn't even affect me since this is my (school) life. ****Please understand that not everyone is good at writing so if you got nothing good to say then you are no better than the people who hate the people who do good.**** Once again if you have any ideas then pm me or review them. If I find them fitting in the plot then I will consider it.**

**Next: I hope that you guys enjoyed and next chapter will be about the test and Sasuki trying to get Naruto to be hers, and MAYBE Naruto will get his first kill… MAYBE… well, till next time! Ja-ne!**


	4. Results of joining the Kohitsuji II

**A/N: Sorry for the late chap guys. Also do understand that I will use my own native language WITH English translation. *SPOILER* This way the Templars will have a harder time understanding them. *SPOILER END* The poll has been closed. I will take the advise of three reviews. I will explain in this chap or the next. An IMPORTANT a/n will be at the bottom of this chap. Now on with the show.**

**(Last time on UOTO)**

'Great, just great, I'm stuck with my crush who I now question my loyalty, who is also a pink haired banshee. A dumb blonde who hates her and would make it impossible for teamwork and I'm quite sure that my sensei will be the one who would try… keyword, _try_ to stop that _if _we pass. *sigh* In short… I'm screwed *sigh*' Naruto thought. However, even if they did somehow manage to pass he wouldn't know what would happen to him since there are two girls in his team, he's the only guy in his team who _is_ actually a genin since his sensei is a guy. 'Well I guess that with the result of the training they gave me… I could probably take on the three Sannin at the same time with the speed my fellow Brethren and I have since not even the Uchiha clan can copy or follow me.' Naruto thought. Then he just noticed something… "Hey wait a minute… why is it that Sasuke never reacted to Grey-san's comment about him being gay?" Naruto thought out loud will biting his thumb nail **(think of L in DeathNote).** Then he realized that everyone was looking at Sasuke because they heard him… so he also looked at Sasuke for an explaination.

"GYA- uh, uh ,uh, um, well truth is…" *POOF* out of the smoke came a female Sasuke who is actually… "I'm Sasuki."

…

"**NANI?!"**

**(UOTO)**

She looks like a 12 year old Mikoto **(imagine Haku but with blue har instead of black)**.

"Y-y-y-your… A GIRL?!" All of… "her" fangirls screamed at the top of their lung resulting in the boys covering their ears.

"Of course I am. My brother, Sasuke, asked me to transform into him because he was trying to get away from all of you. He also said that he hates all of you because you are all weak fangirls." She said while smiling and blushing at Naruto.

"What? We aren't weak!" They said/screeched in unison… with the boys having the same result as last time…

"If you can beat me, then you are allowed to date him. If not, then… *grin* you become Naruto-kun's slave" Sasuki said with an all too sweet tone which made all of the girls shiver.

Naruto gave her a questioning look then he realized that he would have slaves… and they are all girls. "WAIT, WHAT?! I DON'T WANT SLAVES! THE HELL WOMAN!"

"Awww… I thought every man wanted those kinds of slaves… _all female_ slaves… unless… you're a girl. *smirk*" She teased.

"Oh… well then, if you say I'm a girl then I guess that I'll just look for someone else to date. *snort* Heh, even if you somehow manage to impress me… I doubt that it would work out…" He said out of complete boredom since he already heard things like that from Angelo's experiences when said… boy/man (man from now on) talked about it and to not give a fucking damn.

"Wait? You'll really go on a date with me?" She asked shocked that he said he would date her.

"Not right away but soon… maybe after the chunin exams…" He said while thinking about where to go if the date would push though.

"HELL YEAH BITCHES!" She jumped and was about to kiss Naruto on the lips but then he appeared behind her making her turn around and fall on her butt so as to not kiss the floor. Seriously, she would have if she didn't. Faceplant with her trying to kiss Naruto… yup, she would literally kiss the floor.

"Enough Sasuki." Came a deep voice from the shadow of the corner of the room.

"I-I-Itachi nee-san? What were you doing there?" Sasuki asked her big brother wondering why she couldn't sense him.

"Itachi Uchiha, Anbu-captain… what brings you here?" Naruto asked while already knowing why Itachi was sent.

Itachi, being the impassive Anbu that he was just said, "Naruto Uzumaki, after you are done with the team placements the council wishes to see you." He said in his usual monotone voice.

"I see… very well then." He replied while noticing something _very_ familiar in Itachi's eyes. It wasn't malice, hatred, or any negative things he usually got from the village and some Anbu. The only Anbu that actually cared for him were Nekko**(cat)**, Inu**(dog)**, and Itachi **(if you guys didn't know then the Japanese for weasel **_**is**_** Itachi)**…

Itachi bowed to him before leaving via shunshin.

"Naruto-kun, how do you know he's an Anbu?" Sasuki asked.

"Because it is a ninja's job to know. Now understand that our senseis will arrive after lunch… am I right Iruka-sensei?" Naruto answered her and asked Iruka.

Iruka nodded back to give confirmation.

**(After lunch)**

All were taken by their sensei excluding team 7 of course.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Sakura will be back on time?" Ino asked

"Nope." He answered while lying on the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she will be earlier than our sensei."

Suddenly Sakura walked in the room.

"Speak of the devil." Ino said.

"Well now that we're all here let's meet up in the roof." Said a man who came in from the door just a minute later. His name is Kakashi **(you already know how he looks like)**

**(Later on the roof)**

"Okay then. I wanted to tell you that tomorrow there will be a test for people who want to become Genin. However, I will have today." Kakashi said while looking at each of them.

Sakura and Ino were surprised so they asked him"What? But I thought…"

"No." Naruto simply said.

When they looked at him… he was playing with _his_ PSP.

"Don't ask." He told them before anyone of them could.

They just nodded their heads dumbly.

"Usually I would get to know you but the question is do you want a get-to-know conversation?" Kakashi asked them. He received two nods from Ino and Sakura, and…

*ZzZzZzZzZzZ* He sweat dropped from seeing Naruto sleep on the floor with his hands behind his head.

"On second thought… cancel that shit." He said. He then walked over to Naruto and then he did his _favorite_ jutsu… well, almost…

Naruto's eyes shot open and kicked Kakashi in the face. He then did a few handseals and whispered "_Total Transportation!__"_

**(Transported place)**

Team 7 appeared out of thin air.

"Well then… the test begins." Kakashi said in a low tone. "Alright girls, you have only ten minutes to capture me. Naruto already started. If you don't want to go back to the academy then I suggest that you get to it. Well… Ja-Ne!" He said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"PAGKADAOTAN, HIMARAOT NGA PUTA! **(DAMN THAT BITCH!)**" Naruto screamed.

His two female companions looked at him while wondering what he said.

"What language was that? It sounded foreign." Both of the girls said.

"_Cebuano_. The guy who took you to the clinic taught me." He said while referring his answer to both of them but the clinic part was obviously for Sakura.

"So he taught you huh?" came Kakashi's voice from the trees.

A smirk showed on Naruto's face. "Sakura, go to the left. Ino to the right. NOW!" He said in a commanding voice. They both obeyed.

They did and then he heard them scream when they were in the forest area while Naruto, who is still in the clearing, just smirked. _'Heh, he fell for it.'_ Suddenly he did some hand seals which were : ram, rat, bird, boar, tiger "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Justsu!" He shouted.

Suddenly the bodies of Sakura and Ino, who are unconscious, appeared beside him. One of them on each side.

Then a scream was heard all throughout the elemental nations… **"HOSHITMOTHERFUCKINGBITCHASSASSASSINJUTSUMOTHERFUCKINGRETARTEDKID! … AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"**

**(How everyone not in that scene heard it)**

***Censored***

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto looked at the forest area to see Kakashi come out from the trees while Ino and Sakura woke up then did the same.

Kakashi was all bloody that he looked like he came from a shredder with all of those monsters with blades came from. You could say he needed some sort of body bag.

"Never *huff* do that *huff* to me *huff* again!" he said while panting.

"It's all thanks to you… Mentor…"

Cliffhanger!

TBC

**Important A/N: (You MUST read EVERYTHING) Alright, here it is. The final Naruto Harem is Naruto x **

**Sakura – naruto**

**Mebuki – naruto (road to ninja)**

**Victoria – hellsing (ultimate)**

**Tifa – FF7**

**Soifon – bleach**

**Nemu – bleach**

**Isane – bleach**

**Ino – naruto**

**Hanabi – naruto**

**Hana I. – naruto**

**Tayuya – naruto**

**Ryuzetsu – naruto (blood prison)**

**Samui – naruto**

**Ran-mao – black butler**

**Tsunami – Naruto (wave arc)**

**Now um… I'm sorry that you didn't get a chance to vote but I have already decided that my OC will be paired with:**

**Nanao – bleach**

**Unohana – bleach**

**Anko – naruto**

**Yugao – naruto**

**Yugito – naruto **

**Mikoto – naruto**

**Kushina – naruto**

**Tsume – naruto**

**Shizune – naruto**

**Integra – hellsing**

**Angela – black butler**

**Do note that they will come sooner or later and for the guys out there who like to read this story and have a thing for the girls who will be with my OC, I just want to say that you can Imagine how he looks like since you might want to be with **_**MY**_** OC's girls.**

**ALSO! I promise to update this fic but I won't promise when. I also pray that I won't discontinue this fic. I really fuckin hate those fics. Call me an ass **_**IF**_** I discontinue my fic. No offense to you who discontinue them of course, but I can accept it if you have a valid reason (Example: lost of inspiration).**

**My OC will appear in every one in my stories by the way. Yeah, yeah, I don't have other stories yet, but that does not mean that I won't make any.**

**A/N 2: For those of you that guessed right… well, as you can see/read I am from Cebu, Philippines. Yes I'm a Filipino so deal with it. By the way… I thank the other 3 reviews for the ideas. If you've read it then I won't EXACTLY put a wave arc since it's toooo… mainstream, BUT I will end Gato.**

**Alright! Thank you for reading this and review/PM, whatever just please send some ideas. I ACCEPT FLAMES! BRING ON THE HEAT!**

**Next chap! The first mission with the Brothers.**

**SNK129 out!**

**Angelo: yo!**

**Me: We're done already!**

**Angelo: well… maybe next time... oh well…**

**Both of us: JA-NE!**


	5. The signs of Solanum

**A/N: *sigh* Finally! I got this out. Now um… I'm changing a few stuff here. You'll just have to see since I'm not telling you… except that Naruto and Angelo will NOT have left or right hand men, they will have something better!… I think that's the only change so um… yup! I told it to you :D. That is of course if my mind doesn't think of something else.**

**By the way! I would like to say that I am quite happy for the people who noticed it. If you don't know what I'm talking about look at the reviews, he/she is meowy1986. When you've read it know that the answer will be given in the next chap.**

**(Last time on UOTO)**

_Naruto looked at the forest area to see Kakashi come out from the trees while Ino and Sakura woke up then did the same._

_Kakashi was all bloody that he looked like he came from a shredder with all of those monsters with blades came from. You could say he needed some sort of body bag._

"_Never *huff* do that *huff* to me *huff* again!" he said while panting._

"_It's all thanks to you… Mentor…"_

**UOTO**

"Well… one thing's for sure… shit always manages to go boom when your around" Kakashi responded while lying on the grass… that was not covered in blood.

It was already 3:00 p.m., this would usually be the time when all civilians start going home, and the ninja **(excluding genin)** change shifts.

"So Kakashi-sensei, do we pass?" both girls asked. They received an affirmative nod from there lazy-ass sensei.

"Yup! All thanks to Naruto being skilled enough to hurt me. *sigh*" He said feeling really sleepy.

"How are you that strong Naruto-kun?" Ino asked while Sakura just nodded showing she wanted to know the same thing.

"I don't really know anymore… Sensei, what do you say?"

He opened his **(visible)** eye giving a 'hmm?' before answering. "I would say that being your brother for a long time really made me soft around you little brother…" After saying those words he looked at Naruto, but the way Sakura and Ino saw it, it was a glare.

Naruto however, did indeed glare at Kakashi. "So does that mean that you grew soft on me just because you watched me when I was a kid… Inu-nii-san?" He was clearly pissed that Kakashi got soft just because of him.

"Oi! Oi! It happens when you care for a person especially when said person is your own sensei's son, when you were about to be his brother if your sensei lived long enough to proceed with the plan of adopting you, and when he made you promise before he died to look after you… in the shadows until he's older." Kakashi said while trying to defuse the situation.

**(Play "Emotional Music-Our Farewell" by Brunuh Ville in youtube. PS: download it cause it so F***ING peaceful/ beautiful)**

"*sigh* Why are you my Nii-san again?" He asked even if the answer was obvious.

"Because I'm awesome" Kakashi said while giving his traditional one eyed smile.

"*sigh* why did I even bother." Naruto said more to himself than Kakashi.

The whole team 7 was just there in the clearing. Kakashi was lying on the grass, while Naruto did a doton jutsu to make a rock near the river part for him to rest his back against, while Ino and Sakura… they just lied there on Naruto's lap. The 3 near the river just looked on like peace had finally claimed the earth and destroyed all the hate it had. They stayed until it was 5:30 PM. Then Naruto had a very great idea.

"Nii-san, I'm taking them to my spot." Naruto said while getting up making the girls wonder what this so called _"Spot"_ was.

"Just make sure that you get back home alright aniki?"

"Hai."

Then Naruto offered his hand to both the girls instead of just grabbing them. They took his offer, but they also hugged him… surprisingly they didn't fight over him, and then they vanished in a swirl of leaves.

**(The **_**"Spot"**_**)**

**[play "Romantic Piano Melody (romantic music, musica romantica, romantic song, best romantic sentimental)" find it in youtube]**

Naruto and the girls appeared at a very beautiful place. No it was not the 4th hokage's head. It was a cliff with all the beautiful flowers swaying with the wind. Behind them were trees that went all the way back to what many would consider heaven. You could hear the waves crashing down bellow. Then to the right would be a beach with a small hut, to the left would be a beach with a light house covered with vines. Going towards the edge of the cliff was a lone **(Sakura) **tree **(it was covered by a powerful Genjutsu to make it look ordinary)**.

They walked towards it and then Ino and Sakura saw the most beautiful sunset they ever saw.

"N-Naruto-kun… where are we?" Asked Sakura.

"This is my mind." He replied while smiling and it made both girls blush looking at his face. The sunlight made his face look a little angelic.

"Y-Your mind? But you aren't a Yamanaka." Ino said, surprised that he could do what a Yamanaka always dreamed of, that was to not only bring the mind of the people into their own but bring them both mentally and physically into their mind while still having control over it.

"This is where I go when I feel depressed, or any negative emotion. It brings me peace."

"I-I see… so how… no, _why_ did you bring us here?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, do you remember the time when you were bullied because of your forehead? Ino, do you remember being bullied by the other kids because of being friends with Sakura?" Naruto said without looking back but just looking forward to the sunset.

They both nodded in unison.

"Hehe… tell me, do you know who introduced you to each other…" Then he turned to face them. "Or better yet… do you _remember_ who introduced you to each other?" he asked with a sad smile on his face.

"Yeah he was a guy our age with blonde hair and… n-no way… it was _you_." Ino said, shocked that she didn't notice that it was all Naruto who made her life _somewhat_ fun… *cough* pranks *cough*…

"Wait what?" Sakura was confused. "I thought it was all Sasuke's doing."

Naruto sighed at this. He knew this would happen, but he still hoped that it didn't.

"Ino, listen to me, do not take this the wrong way because of what I'm about to do." Naruto said while looking into her eyes.

She just nodded not knowing what it was he meant.

Then Naruto kissed Sakura without any warning… and she kissed him back.

After that, they broke apart from each other for air.

Then Sakura's mind went blank for a second. She would have fallen to the ground if Naruto didn't catch her. It took 5 seconds for her to regain consciousness. When she did, she had a slight pain in her head but nothing to painful.

"N-Naruto-sama?" Sakura was shocked at seeing him for the first_ real_ time within 6 years. She jumped him, and hugged him while saying, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun!" 3 times. Then she tells him what happened.

**(Stop the music)**

_**(Flash Back!)**_

**After spending her day playing with Naruto she went back home to get some well needed rest.**

**Sakura woke up in her room and noticed that there was someone else in there. It was her mother, Saya, **(I know, not original but meh)** she had pink hair and wore a pink Kimono.**

"**Finally, now all that's left is Sakura. Well, now I'll be part of the Uchiha clan if I can get her to marry Sasuke. Mebuki will just be his whore. Hehehe… oh…" She paused since she noticed that Sakura was awake. Then she continued, "so you heard all I said because I was to careless to notice that you woke. Oh well… **_**Genjutsu: Kyosei ai no jumon gijutsu (forced love spell technique)!**__**"**_

_**(End FB)**_

"So that's what happened…" Naruto said after hearing the story. He was mad, _very _mad.

"N-Naruto I-" Ino managed to say before being cut off by Naruto.

"It's time to go." He said without looking back at them.

They were suddenly back in the training grounds and they saw that it was already night time. Probably around 7:30 in the evening.

"Go… I have a few things to do… by the way… Sakura…"

"Hai?"

"Is your mom still part of the council?

"H-hai."

"… I see… both of you go back to your homes now… I know what _they_ are planning… and Sakura… expect to see your mom in brothel, in a brothel naked, or in a body bag. I want to see if she likes it when she is forced to be with someone else… *smirk* and I know just who to ask for this, and I quote, _"torture"_ session." Naruto said with a _very_ dark look in his eyes.

The two girls left without question due to knowing how much of a sadist Naruto can be if he wanted to. **(Insert evil laugh here)**

**(Play Bleach OST: Invasion)**

"Angelo!" Naruto shouted when he knew the girls were out of ear shot.

Angelo suddenly appeared out of thin air. He was already in _his_ full Assassin gear .

"I'm guessing you know." Naruto stated instead of asking.

"I understand. There is, however, a price for her foolishness." Angelo stated.

"What do you mean?" Naruto was curious about the said price.

"*sigh* You see… she is part of the older Templar order."

Naruto knew there was more so he motioned for him to continue.

"They have gained one of the Pieces of Eden."

Naruto was just proven right. His face didn't hide it as well. To say the least, he was surprised.

"Which one?"

"One of the lost pieces that was forgotten even by The Ones that came Before… the tomb of _Thanatos_."

"WHAT?!" Naruto was F***ING pissed. He noticed that Angelo was a hell lot more pissed than he was.

Angelo put his right hand on Naruto's left shoulder and said to him, "Tomorrow, after the burial, we start _THE HUNT_." **(I could end it here but I'm not that mean)**

"Indeed we shall… and my team?" Naruto said with a very sadistic grin.

"It has been taken cared of." Inu **(Kakashi)** said when he came out from the trees along with someone else.

"I thought I sensed something familiar in you, _Itachi_." Naruto said with an emotionless look.

"Indeed Naruto-san." Itachi said with the same look.

"I just received word." Angelo said cutting in their conversation.

"About what Grand Master?" Kakashi asked.

Angelo smirked at this… who knew that a new war would be fast approaching. "It seems as though… that the Church has already begun to feel over run by the new monster, but these monsters are the ones they actually chose to ignore. Heh."

"And what are these monsters exactly?" Ezio said appearing with Ed and Con.

Angelo had a very serious look on his face right now. He hated the answer but it was inevitable. "The top predator… one that only feeds even if it doesn't need to. They aren't able to feel or think. They already died when they came in contact with Solanum."

Naruto, along with the others, had a very grim look on their faces. Then Naruto said the one universal name _they_ were known for… "Zombies…"

Angelo nodded.

**(TBC)**

**IMPORTANT!**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys. School is as annoying as always. Anyway, I have already planned that I will make different crossovers ALL relating to this story. Oh and please, ALL my A/Ns are important so please always read them.**

**Please send some suggestions on how to make this better or comment on how I'm doing with this. Is it good, bad, corny, etc.?**

**Sorry I couldn't put the mission here but it will be in the next chap.**

**S.N.K.129 out! See ya next time! **


End file.
